1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing roller used in a fixing unit of a copying machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional fixing roller, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises; an aluminum cylinder 21; stainless steel members 22 which are attached to both ends of the cylinder 21 under pressure; and a heater inserted into the cylinder 21. Since the stainless steel members 22 are attached to the cylinder 21 under pressure, attaching holes 23 are cut in the attaching surfaces of the stainless steel member, and the aluminum cylinder is rubbed against the attaching surfaces. Since the aluminum is softened and melted by the frictional heat generated, this rubbing force causes the aluminum of the aluminum cylinder 21 to enter the attaching holes 23. However, it is technically difficult to attach the stainless steel members 22 to the aluminum cylinder by the use of frictional heat. In addition, due to the nature of the metals employed, the manufacturing cost is relatively high.